When a patient seeks care from a dentist, the dentist will often conduct an examination to gain an understanding of the patient's overall dental health, as well as the patient's particular dental problems. While specific problems may be diagnosed, recorded, communicated (e.g., to the patient and/or others), and treated; the assessment of dental health is often subjective. For instance, several dentists may consider different aspects of the patient's dentition in rendering an opinion of the patient's dental health. Further, each can render an opinion based on different criteria. As a result, multiple dentists, in examining the same patient, may each render different opinions regarding that patient's dental health. In contrast, if these dentists evaluated the dental health of the patient using an objective standard, the consistency and impartiality of their medical opinions could improve. Such a standard could also allow them to communicate their opinions more efficiently and effectively with others.